Edge of Heaven
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is whole again and every thing has changed. How will Kagome cope when the well closes off and she comes across some familiar faces?
1. Level 1

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level One

Note: I plan to grow as an author. So don't be afraid to share how I can improve the story or tell me about thing that are unclear. 

"What do you want, Myoga?" Inu yasha asked as he sat in his tree resting peacefully. It was first thing in the morning of the most hateful time of year and he really did not feel like being bothered. He always got grumpy around this time.

"Lord, Inu Yasha, I wanted to discuss your..."

"Stop right there," the half demon interrupted. He narrowed his eyes. Why did this annoying old geezer always had to bring it up?" You know how much I hate talking about that."

"But, my lord, there are some things you should know. It is your eighteenth..."

"Sixty-eighth," Inu Yasha corrected, "so whatever is I don't need to know."

"Be that as it may your body is going to react like it's your 18th birthday," Myoga commented.

"Fine, whatever, if it'll shut you up," Inu Yasha sighed. Better for the old flea to get out what he wanted to say now than casually mention it in front of everyone later.

"Thank you, my lord," the flea replied the cleared his throat for a dramatic pause.

"For crying out loud, get on with it will ya!" Inu yasha snapped causing Myoga to jump.

"On your eighteenth year you'll come of age and you'll notices some changes such as..."

"I've already had the birds and bees talk," Inu yasha interrupted, "and I'm not all that interested."

"But soon you will be," Myoga cut in out of frustration. "You'll be very interested at the start of your cycle."

Inu yasha snatched Myoga up and looked at him annoyed. Something told him that this was about to be bad. "What do you mean?"

"Um...as a half demon you normally exist in a half state at all time..."

"Yeah so?" Inu Yasha prompted.

"So upon reaching adulthood you will spend one night as a full demon and a night as human...on the full moon you'll have the powers a pure blooded demon."

Inu Yasha dropped the flea in surprise. "On the full..." his sentence trailed in shock. His eyes suddenly flashed in anger. "How do you know about this and why are you telling me?"

Myoga cringed slightly. The young master was always so temperamental at least Kagome calmed in down over the years "Your father chose me to look after you because I know so much about half demons," he answered. He sighed when Inu Yasha gave him look to cut to the point. "I was trying to be helpful. Normally young demons like you are introduced to women early to curb their appetite. You're no good to anyone if in the middle of a fight you stop to go after a woman in heat's scent."

"Kagome," he said in understanding. This was her time and he had to admit it bothered him a bit more this time that she was ovulating. 

"It's not too late to work on that, I know a place..."

"I'll be fine," he muttered in disgust. Normally he would have hit Myoga for the comment, but he had a lot to think about. He was not some pervert and lust was rarely an interest for him.

"Lord Inu Yasha?"

"I'll be fine!" he exclaimed before darting off.

***

"Has anyone seen Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she walked into a small hut.

"He's been gone for two days," Kaede answered as she stirred contents in a large pot, "you know how he gets."

"So he's in one of his moods again," Kagome commented. "He's probably still mad that I was gone so long. I told him I had entrance exams. Which reminds me I passed, I got into Tokyo U."

"What a Tokyo U?" Kaede asked.

"I'll explain later," Kagome smiled, "when everybody gets here."

"Inu Yasha is such a jerk," Shippo muttered under his breath as he scratched his head. "He shouldn't be so mean to you." 

"Don't be so hard on, Lord Inu Yasha," Myoga commented from on top of Shippo's head.

"I wondered why my head was so itchy," Shippo added lowly.

"He always gets like this on his birthday. It's nothing personal," the flea finished.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked rushing over to Myoga and Shippo.

Myoga sighed. The damage was already done, besides maybe she could help cheer his master up in other ways. They both were in love with each other perhaps it was time to admit it. He looked at the sun starting to set as a plan formed in his mind. "I wasn't suppose to say anything but today is supposed to be his natural 18th birthday."

"You're kidding. Why didn't he tell me about it?"  
"Like he'd tell something really personal," Shippo commented. Kagome glared at him then turned back to Myoga.

"I feel bad now. I didn't get him anything," she sighed sinking to the floor. She then quickly balled her fist. "Of course if he wasn't such idiot I would know."

"He's very sensitive about his birth. It's been the source ridicule for much of his life," Myoga pointed out.

Large brown eyes softened. "I guess that would be a good reason. I'll just have to help create some good memories. He has all of us now."

"I think that would be good for the young master," Myoga agreed. "You go after him and I'll inform the others so we can set up."

"Scared to come with me?" she snickered.

"No. No. I…" he stammered.

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to him on the way back"  
"Thank you Lady Kagome," he sighed "Now to find Lord Inu Yasha…"

__

Two hours later…

"I can't believe I volunteered for this," Kagome muttered to herself as she trudged through the forest. She had been walking for the past two hours and it was already dark outside. At least she had the full moon to guide her way. Inu's hiding place was not nearly as close Myoga made it sound when he was telling his story. "Finally," she sighed as she reached the clearing with a large tree at the end. She looked around and saw nothing. "I should have known. I'm going to get Myoga. I'm leaving." She turned on her heel and then froze as she faced a large white dog demon.

"What are you doing here?" he growled in a deep voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I..I.." her sentence trailed as she stared at large amber eyes. They were rather warm, but she had trouble getting passed the large teeth and large scowl on the demon's face. It was terrifying experience. "I was looking for my boyfriend. My big strong boyfriend named...INU YASHA!!" 

The demon's eyebrow arched. "You gotta be kidding me," he said rolling his eyes. 

Kagome looked around anxiously. Something was wrong. Inu Yasha didn't come when she called for him and he always knew when she needed him. He might be in danger and what if this demon did something to him. "Where's Inu Yasha?" 

"I ate him," the demon said sarcastically just before turning to leave. Brown eyes widened at the possibility. "You really should stop…"

"You big jerk!" she yelled suddenly as she picked up a rock and threw it. She had no clue what she was doing. Here she was taking on a large demon without any back up, and she wasn't the slightest bit worried about her safety. If she was going to die by the hand of this demon she was going to at last make him hurt for doing something to Inu Yasha.

"Hey!" the demon cried out as he turned about quickly. He rubbed his head. "I'm Inu Yasha."

"Liar, Inu Yasha is half demon and can't transform," Kagome replied before throwing a rock. "Where's Inu yasha?"

"Ow," the demon yelled out before taking on his true form. "See it's me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stalked over to him. "Sit," she commanded once she was in front of him. She looked down at his new position, face down into the ground. She pulled him by the hair. "You're such a…ooh…I can't even come up with it. I came up here to cheer you up, and you're pulling pranks?"

"Let me go!" he said forcefully pulling away from her. He pulled himself out of the ground and stretched. One sit command seemed to hurt a lot more when he was a full demon.  
Kagome shook her head. "Oh stop it. I know you can take much more than that."

"It's hurts more when I'm a full demon, ok," he replied annoyed. She was really getting on his bad side today.

"A full demon?"

"Yeah, on the full moon now," he commented just before cracking his back. "Better."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she moved close to him. She didn't know why she felt the need to be so close, perhaps it was curiosity to see if he were different. "You don't look different." She looked over him inspecting him closely and poking him in various spots.

__

"The woman is impossible!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes just before closing them and took in her scent. It was glorious, irresistible, and before he knew it, he pinned to her ground. "Kagome," he said lowly trying to tear himself away, "for once in your life listen to me. Get away from here, I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. She did not know how to respond and it did not help that she was attracted to him in the first place. For once there was no arrogance in his comment it was totally genuine, just like that new moon two years ago. He told her he liked her scent and slept in her lap. "Inu yasha..." her sentence trailed just as a crimson flush brushed her cheeks. She shoved him off with a violently. "I'm not going anywhere 'til you explain why you're acting so weird." This had to be a trick. He was not going to catch her off guard again.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes trying to keep his annoyance for protection. It was the only thing keeping him from totally embarrassing himself and keeping her safe. Kagome was just a friend. Sure, he cared a lot about her but it was never like this, but it seemed so natural. It was almost like it had always been there and he was just now seeing it. _"It must be from my change." _He stood to his feet. "Look, I have some stuff going on right now."

"Maybe I can help," she suggested as she stepped forward.

Inu Yasha stepped back. "I got it. You stick to shikon shards and I'll handle this."

"Why are you so afraid to be near me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not afraid," he said defensively.

"Ok then," she replied moving closer. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. He was nervous about something. She could tell, if only he would open up to her then she could help him. Maybe it would help her understand him. He was such an enigma, but there was something warm about his eyes even when he was cruel that told her more. She touched his face lightly and smiled slightly when his eyes widened. She flushed slightly at her tenderness it was out of the ordinary for her, but she felt like he needed it today. "Now was that so bad?" she asked softly.

"Don't do this to me," he pleaded lowly turning his face into her hand. It was so warm and soft. She was driving his senses wild.

"Inu yasha?" She hadn't expected this response.

__

"She's looking at me with those eyes again." He tried to look away but his body refused to obey his commands. It was as if he were on autopilot and before he realized what he was doing, he gave into one of his inner most desires and kissed her.

"Inu Yasha," she moaned as she felt him push her to the ground. He was so warm and comforting, even in intimacy. Perhaps it was time to take things to the next level.

"Kagome…" he said lowly. His voice had taken on a musky quality that she never heard before. "…do a sit command so you can..."

Kagome put her finger to his lips. She didn't know whether it was the romance of the situation; the moonlight, the seclusion, tenderness, but she did not want it to end. For once in her life she was going to enjoy the moment and worry about it in the morning. "I'm fine right here," she whispered kissing him back.

© 2003 Devon Masterson-Bond

The characters are not my creation. I'm just entertaining myself ^_^  


  


  


  
  
  



	2. Level 2

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Two

"Mmm," Kagome yawned and she stretched as the warm sunshine coaxed her awake. Large, content brown eyes opened expecting the welcome sight of her lover, but rested on two large violet orbs instead. _"What…?"_

"Now this was unexpected," Miroku commented staring at his two friends curiously.

"Aaahh! You pervert!" Kagome screamed once recognition set in her mind. She pulled Inu Yasha's top over her more tightly and picked up a rock. "Peeping Miroku!" She threw the rock and missed as he scrambled out of the way.

"It's not like…" he began when he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down and saw Inu Yasha open his eyes.

"Miroku," he growled. He reached for his sword.

"Inu Yasha, we were worried when you and Kagome didn't come back for your party," he replied reading his staff.

"Yeah right, this is not a peep show," Inu Yasha declared as Miroku wriggled free from his grasp. He really hated it when someone woke him up from a good night's sleep. It came to him so rarely.

Before Miroku could comment, Sango ran up holding her boomerang. She was ready for a fight when she stopped short. "What happened, I heard screaming and I…oh excuse me," she said flushing furiously. She turned around. Of all the sights she expected to see, Kagome and Inu Yasha exposed the way they were was not one of them. She now had a good idea why all the screaming occurred. _"That pervert just couldn't resist a good view. Has he no shame?"_ she thought then frowned as she put Kagome's bag down. _"This is Miroku we're talking about."_

"I can't believe this," Kagome said grabbing her clothes and holding them close to her along with Inu Yasha's shirt. She had never been so embarrassed her in life. What was once a wonderful moment was now something for Miroku to tease and have fantasies about. "I have to get out of here." She jumped to her feet and ran off.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called out as he pulled on his pants and started after her.

"Leave me alone," she replied while running away. 

Inu Yasha sighed inwardly then glared at Miroku. The monk dropped his head. "Okay that was wrong even for me," he replied. "Forgive me making your night of love cheap and for ruining any details I could have gotten out of you later." Sango slapped him in the back of the head.

"Will you stop it?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay. Okay," he replied rubbing the back of his head. _"I just hope Kagome remembers my birthday is in two months."_

Sango smacked in the back of his head again. "You look guilty." Miroku gave her look. He had been around all of them entirely too long.

Inu Yasha shook his head. He would kill Miroku or at least stomp him into the ground, but that would have to wait. The monk had been looking for him because he did not show up at a party and Kagome mentioned that he needed cheering up last night. That meant only one thing, Myoga squealed like a pig. _"So then the only reason she slept with me in the first place because she felt bad for me and after I told her.... She's going to hate me forever,"_ he thought. His eyes narrowed and he rubbed his shoulder. It stung a little from when Kagome bit him last night. A sudden flash from last night passed through his mind's eye.

_"Kagome, I don't want to lose you," he said lowly and he bit into her flesh tenderly. He could feel her flinch just slightly as he got carried away from with himself. "I didn't hurt you did I?"_

"No, I'm okay."

"It's going to leave a mark."

"Oh?" she asked then leaned upward and bit him on the collarbone. She doubted she could do the same to him being that his skin was much tougher than hers was, but it was the sentiment.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm marking my territory," she smiled.

His eyes widened. "But.."

Kagome put her finger to his lips once more. She liked this side of him, the shy- virgin side. It made her feel better that she was giving herself to someone that she cared about and didn't have sex life like doorknob.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"I have to take care of something," he said suddenly grabbing her wrist. "Make sure Kagome is okay." He then darted off. 

"That went well. I thought for sure he was going to kill me," Miroku commented.

"There's someone else he wants more," Sango replied as she started in the direction that Kagome ran off moments ago.

__

In the village…

"Will you get off me? I'm not a feast," Shippo complained as he scratched his head.

"Sorry," Myoga apologized, "I didn't realize your blood would taste sweet, It must be all the candy Lady Kagome gives you."

Shippo sighed. "I hope she's okay. Miroku and Sango have been called almost all morning."

"Oh they're fine, young kitsune. Just less pent up."  
"So that is why you did sent out there?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Lord Inu Yasha," Myoga said in shock as he tried to hop away only to be caught by his master.

"Do you know what you've done?" he yelled.

"Lor…Lord Inu Yasha I only helped facilitate feelings that you already had towards…"

"Look at this," Inu Yasha interrupted exposing an almost perfect perforated arc cut in his flesh.

Myoga's eyes widened. "She marked you. Now that is a surprise…I didn't expect. Did you mark her as well?"

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Do you know how pissed she's going to be when she finds out…"

"You and Kagome mated?" Shippo broke in with wide eyes. "Finally went got some guts, didn't think you had in it in you."

"Do you even have a clue what's going on, half-pint?" Inu Yasha asked annoyed. He had been so pissed he forgot that the little kid was in the room.

"Everybody knows about that, I'm not some little kid you know."

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "If you say anything before I tell you to, I'll…" his sentence trailed.

Shippo pulled out a small scroll. "You'll what?" he asked annoyed. He was getting tired of Inu Yasha pushing him around like some little kid. Sure, he pranked him every now and then, but it was all in fun.

"Wait," he replied perking his ears upward. A growl sounded in his throat as he released Shippo. 

The young kitsune dropped lightly to his feet and looked curiously. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt **it**. 

"Stay here." 

Shippo shook his head. "I wanna help…"

"No, I need you stay here," Inu Yasha replied. "You'll have to protect the villagers in case they come here."

The redheaded demon sighed and nodded his head. He was no match for what the others would be facing. It would better if he stayed. He could provide cover for the humans, but even that was minimal. _"I wish I was older then I could fight with them instead of…"_ Shippo looked toward Inu Yasha. "You better come back or I'll find you and…"

"What gnaw me on my ankles?" He snickered with a confident look on his face. He pulled out his sword. "I haven't lost yet."

***

Miroku stood in front of Kagome and Sango as he fended off another shockwave from the battle above them. "We have to leave this place," he suggested.

"No you are to witness this," Naraku replied as he held out his arm while blocking with the other. A hoard of demons flew from his hand towards the three friends below. "Now you have my full attention, Sesshomaru!"

Amber eyes narrowed slightly, but never betraying his stoic countenance. "Why are you bringing these humans into affairs just between us?" 

"You will interfere with my plans."

A white eyebrow raised in understanding. "This is about Inu Yasha. Are you still jealous of my brother?"

Naraku merely laughed. "I only mean to claim what is mine and while you do not admit it, you care for hanyou."

"He is my brother nothing more," Sesshomaru replied as he attacked only to be blocked. It seemed that he was not going to get anywhere as long as Naraku possessed the two pieces of crystal in each of his arms.

Crimson eyes gleamed as a certain hanyou dressed in red appeared on the scene. "My playmate's here. Now, I will take everything away from him."

Sesshomaru looked downward. "I refuse to be your pawn," he commented as he noticed several demons circling Kagome. They were cutting her off from the others. Naraku's plan of action was now clear to him. He was going after the jewel.

To be continued… 

© Devon Masterson-Bond

This is just for fun. I just came up with the concept for this particular story.


	3. Level 3

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Three

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed out as he quickly assessed the situation. Amber eyes widened. Kagome was in danger, two of the people that hated him the most were close to his mate, too close. The Tetsusaiga gleamed in the sunlight as he removed it from its scabbard. There was no way he was going to let them have her or his friends. They were all he had to live for. Weakness, yes, they had become his weakness as he had fallen in love with Kagome and enjoyed the others' company. He was not going to let any of them go.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as his peripheral vision and nose told him the lustful commitment his brother and foreign girl made. He was even more determined to not let anything happen to Kagome. The two brothers may not see eye to eye or even talk for that matter, but he was family. No one took down members of his family, not while he still lived and breathed. It was one thing for him to be hard on Inu Yasha another when outsiders got involved. "Get behind me," he said forcefully to Kagome just in time to block Naraku's assault.

"Very good Sesshomaru," Naraku commented watching the dog demon carefully. "You surprised me, but then you always were the clever one. Always thinking and scheming. Where as Inu Yasha…" his sentence trailed as he blocked the hanyou's attack. He laughed. "So predictable? Quick to jump in and not think."

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha asked. He looked from each of his enemies to the other as he tried to figure out how to get Kagome away from them. There were too many demons around for Miroku and Sango to be of any help. It was quite obvious that this was a trap of Naraku's thoughtful design not some spur of the moment. However, the conundrum that left him dumbfounded was Sesshomaru's protection of Kagome. He'd figure it out later. "Get away from her, Sesshomaru."

Keeping his eye on the devious demon in front of him, Sesshomaru motioned to Kagome to go to Inu Yasha. "I have no interest in harming your mate, Inu Yasha. I have become a party to this against my will. A matter I will soon rectify."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome sighed once she was back in his realm of protection. She did not think that Sesshomaru would hurt her, she just felt more assurance with someone who would not turn on her the moment her safety was an inconvenience. "Sango…Miroku.." She watched as her friends all fought. She reached for her quiver instinctively when she remembered that she didn't bring it. Her only weapon was still her bag. Myoga assured her that she would not need it for the forest and she would be fine. Of course if she knew the flea just a bit better, she would have put together that she had been set up and the old guardian just did not want her to shoot Inu Yasha upon seeing him as a youkai.

"I can see this is going to be entertaining," Naraku smiled.

"I do not have time for games," Sesshomaru replied. He raised his hand to attack as green glow surrounded his claws. "Die, Miroku!" he exclaimed just before quickly rushing and striking the demon. Naraku smiled wickedly as his body disintegrated into a green miasma, burning attacker's hands. For one second, two sets of amber eyes widened and shared the same thought. _"It's a trick."_

"No!" Inu Yasha called out in surprise as Naraku appeared out no where with his claws extended. There was no way he would be able to get to them in time. He was only able to watch as helplessly as Naraku took Sesshomaru's head. He dropped to one knee and punched the ground in anger.

"That's twice he surprised me. I didn't think it would be that easy," Naraku commented. "Arrogant bastard…there's always someone more clever." He smirked when he saw the look on faces of his enemies. They were all in various degrees of shock and dismay, especially Inu Yasha. "Don't tell me he meant something to you?"

"Bastard," he said lowly. "You bastard!" He swung the Testusaiga and a surge of energy cut through the remaining lesser demons.

Everyone stood in shock, however Inu Yasha did not notice his feat or their facial expressions. He was moving on pure anger. "No one was to kill Sesshomaru but me," he said lowly.

"You can join him in hell and fight about it later," Naraku laughed.

"Kick his ass, Inu Yasha," Kagome declared then dropped her voice. "He has two large shards in his arms."

"Kagome, I want you to get out of here," he said lowly, "all of you. I'm going to do this alone."

"No, I'm staying here," she replied.

"I am staying as well," Miroku commented. He wiped his brow. He had to remain disciplined and focused. This would all end today. "I have business with Naraku and I'm not going to lose a friend to that bastard simply because he's hot headed."

"Baka," Inu Yasha snapped but kept his eyes forward. "Are you staying here too, Sango?"

"I am going to see this through to the end," she answered raising her boomerang. She flinched slightly in pain. Six of her ribs were broken. She was pretty banged up, both she and Miroku were. It was probably all a part of Naraku's plan so they couldn't be as much help to Inu Yasha. There was a strong possibility that they wouldn't make it. Miroku was already fighting to stay conscious from the hell wasp stings. None of that mattered. She refused to let that bastard live for what he did to her, her family and friends.

A large grin crossed Naraku's face as his eyes glowed in pleasure. "This seems to be my day." He brandished his long claws. "So who's first?"

"Me," Inu Yasha replied quickly.

"Perfect," the demon smiled. The two enemies rushed toward each other in a fury and locked claw to sword. "You won't defeat me pup. Even with your little trick it won't be enough to take me down. I made sure of that. The crystal and that girl will be mine." He pushed against Inu Yasha hard.

"What… happened…to Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked pushing back against Naraku. He succeeded in knocking the red-eyed demon a few feet.

"She's nothing without her soul just a parasite," he answered, "besides I much rather have what you possess."

"Kagome is my mate," Inu Yasha said furiously as he attacked again.

"He has to keep his head," Miroku commented from the sidelines. "He'll be killed this way. I'm going to end this." He pulled at his rosary when a hand grabbed his free one quickly.

"Don't," Sango replied. "You've already been stung enough. I don't want to lose you."

Miroku sighed noting the sudden appearance of hell wasps waiting for the chance to poison him in vengeance for their fallen. He really shouldn't care, it looked like he might be finished anyway. Feeling in his limbs was already slipping from him bit by bit. There one more thing he had to do before all was lost.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked peeling his hand off her already sore chest. 

"I wanted one last time," he said before leaning forward. Out of instinct Sango caught him and lowered him to the ground. She flinched in pain. If this kept up she might actually pass out.

"Miroku," Kagome called out. She turned from the fight and rushed to her friends. As she reached their sides, it was then that she realized how bad they actually were. She had been so worried about Inu Yasha doing something stupid that she did not realize everything that was going on. Stings covered Miroku's arm and out portion of his cursed hand. "Sango?"

Sango shook her head as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Stay with him Kagome," she said forcefully as she struggled to her feet.

"No, Sango…"

"I have to do this Kagome. I let him go without telling him how I feel. The least I can do is avenge him." She lifted her bone boomerang and took a deep breath. "Inu Yasha! I have business with Naraku that can not wait!"  
The crimson clad warrior glanced briefly in her direction then continued on with his fight. "This is my fight. You're too weak to take him on even for revenge. Getting yourself killed isn't going to bring him back. Protect Kagome."

Sango balled her fist in anger. She knew he was right but she couldn't let this go. _"That pervert…I never told how I really…" _ her thought trailed as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from the world. The world tuned out as she tried to get a grip on her grief. Inu Yasha was right

"Sango!"

In response to being called, dark eyes fluttered opened. A puzzled look crossed her features as she witnessed the distraught look on Kagome's face. She took a step toward her friend when her senses became overwhelmed with danger. A sharp pain in the middle of her back drove her to her knees. She blinked and saw her family standing all around her. Out stretched hands welcoming her back, called to her. A smile crossed her face as she reached out to take her brother's hand.

"Sango!"

The dark haired girl turned around then frowned as she saw Kagome running toward her looking so sad. "No, this isn't right. She'll be alone, what if he…I have to stay." She swatted away the hands stretching towards her and struggled to her feet when she felt hands around her waist pulling her away from Kagome.

"You must part for now," her father said in a soothing voice, "You will see her again."

"No, let me go," She screamed as she pulled away. It was not her time yet. She had to avenge Miroku, Inu Yasha might need her help. What if…

"Sango," Kagome sobbed as the battle continued around her. She cradled Sango's head in her lap and watched helplessly. They were both gone. Miroku…Sango. They were dead and she was fine. This entire battle was all her fault. Inu Yasha was the only one left… and if he died. _"I still haven't told him."_ She looked toward the battle. She was going to find away to settle this. 

_"How am I going to settle this? The only thing I know how to fight with is my bow and arrow and it's still in my.."_ her thought trailed as an image of Sango turning away in embarrassment flashed in her mind. Sango brought her bag to her and she was able to put on a fresh set of clothes. She looked around desperately. 

"Looking for this girl?" Naraku asked holding a bow in a tight grip. He knocked Inu Yasha back then waved the bow in front of them. "You're nothing without this and she won't save you this time half-breed." He crushed the bow in hand. Now their fates were in his hands.

"She doesn't fight my battles for me," Inu Yasha growled watching his enemy's arms for a chance to strike. As long as he had the Shikon shards, they would remain at this stalemate. The longer the battle went on, the longer Kagome was in danger. This had to stop. At least he had one advantage; knowledge. He raised his sword.

The smile on Naraku's face vanished as he realized that his secret was out. He cringed in pain and jumped backward, but not without escaping injury. He glared at Inu Yasha then Kagome holding his dismembered limbs. "Damn you." This was not going how he planned, but he should have known better. That woman was Kikyo's reincarnation. Naturally she would be able to detect the shards even inside of him. It was a part of her, the miko made sure of that. Even the best seclusion spell could not fool her. He hadn't counted on that. He would have to recover the shards and regroup. "I see we shall have to play later," he announced annoyed. At least he managed to cut their number by half, but this was still an opportunity lost. "Come forth." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome both looked around. He moved closer to Kagome. "Stay close. I don't know where they're coming from…"  
"Look," she cried out pointing towards one of Naraku's arms. One of the appendages convulsed on the ground shaking loose the shards within both of them. 

"Bring me my shards," Naraku commented as the arm melted and began to form a small hoard of demons.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome replied rushing forward. She was not about to let Naraku get the upper hand. She already lost Miroku and Sango next time…next time she might lose Inu Yasha.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called out as he reached for her.

"Perhaps this is my lucky day after all," Naraku murmured to himself. He advanced toward Kagome. Even in his armless state he could deal with the fool hard woman side of her. Just as long as…

"The hell it is," Inu Yasha retorted. He jumped in front Naraku and raised his sword. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the power from it. This was the same feeling that he had earlier when he killed the other demons Naraku dispatched. "This is ends now." 

Kagome dived on top of the two jewel shards. "Finally," she sighed then looked around. She was surrounded. "Let's hope this works." She placed the pieces together just as hoard prepared to attack. A warm, white light enveloped her body, decimating her attackers instantly. She smiled. At least she had done one thing right. She turned toward Inu Yasha just as he brought down his sword. "No…No…Inu Yasha," She called out, as the Naraku's other arm flew towards him. She struggled to move towards him, but was paralyzed.

"Uh," Inu Yasha groaned as he felt the arm pierce his chest. The arm burned through him increasing the size of the opening, but he wouldn't let Naraku's triumphant laughter or the pain distract him. He bared down on his sword and cut all the way through Naraku. He fell to his knees and looked towards Kagome. He reached toward her when a deep breeze blew and carried her away. "No…"

"INU YASHA!" she screamed.

"Kagome!" Richard called out as he sat up in bed. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and sighed. _"That same damn dream about that girl."_ He looked at his clock then pulled back the covers. He had to get up in an hour anyway, he might as well get out of bed. He stepped into his bedroom shoes left the room. He paused for a second then went into the kitchen.

"You had another nightmare," a voice called from the room.

Richard rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator. "I thought you were meditating."

"That doesn't mean, I'm deaf," the voice answered. "And I'm finished anyway."

"Just what I needed," Richard mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," a man replied as he entered the kitchen. He stood in the door way leaning. His violet eyes projected worry behind wire framed spectacles. He cocked his head to the side causing his long ebony ponytail to snake down his back. "You might as well tell me."

"What do you care?" Richard asked. He poured some orange juice.

"Screaming out a woman's name in terror or pleasure always interests me," he answered.

Richard rolled his eyes. "I don't want talk about it, Kirby."

Kirby sighed. "You might as well tell me now, because you know I'll annoy it out of you later. I have a right to know."

"Says who?" Richard asked defiantly.

"Natural law. We're twins. We share an egg. By rights I have a share in everything that is yours. So start talking."

"No," Richard replied. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"So it is about sex? Still not getting any? I guess I can let you borrow a pair of my glasses and you walk around as me."

Richard's eyebrow arched in annoyance. How in the world was Kirby able to do this to him every time. "I hate you," he growled. Kirby's response was that of a look of triumph. "The dream is about the past. There's this girl in the past but she seems to come from the future, she meets some people, and everybody dies, happy?"

"That's it?" Kirby asked incredulous. "I had a dream like that once. I was some religious guy and I couldn't get laid. Scariest nightmare of my life."

"Idiot," Richard muttered then left the room. _"We can not be related no matter what anybody says."_ He stopped short. A religious man that couldn't… _"Nah! He's been sitting on his brain too long."_ He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. A hot shower was just what the doctor ordered.

To be continued…

© 2003 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


	4. Level 4

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Four

  


Kagome sat on the bathroom floor light headed. This was the third time today that she had come in there in the last two hours.

"Here," her mother said softly as she handed her a warm towel. "Kagome..."

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied looking away. Even though a month had passed, everything was still fresh in her mind as though it was only hours ago. It all hurt too much.

"You're making yourself sick," her mother argued. "I know they meant a lot to you, but you have to go on living. I know I only met Inu Yasha, but from what you told me, I know they wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. I know Inu Yasha would be furious."  
Kagome's eyes saddened. She could imagine him calling her an idiot for locking herself in her room until she wretched from grief. He would be pissed and the other would not be pleased, however even hearing them yell at her would be better than facing the knowledge that she would never see them again. "I was my fault."

Rumiko sighed and her eyes narrowed she was not going to lose her daughter to grief. "Stop it," she said forcefully. "You are dishonoring their memories by acting this way. They gave their lives for you to live not hold a vigil for the rest of your life. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting, Sweetheart. If anything it means remembering. You'll be caring them in your heart each day."

"Mom," Kagome sighed as she hugged Rumiko. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I miss them so much and I..."

"It's okay," She said smoothing back her daughter's hair. "Let it all out."  
Kagome pulled away slowly and wiped her eyes. "He would call me an idiot if he say me crying like this," she said wiping her eyes. "You're right, Mom. I've cried enough for a lifetime." She sighed bravely. "So what's been going on while I've was away."

"You remember your cousin, Kelly don't you?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and chuckled. "I remember the last time she was here we went looking for werewolves. She was really weird."

Rumiko chuckled. "She hasn't changed much. In fact she's coming to live with us so she can study with your grandpa. She'll also be studying at Tokyo U. I was on my way to pick her up when I..."

"Can I come?" Kagome asked. "I need some air."

"I'm glad you asked," she smiled, "though you were going anyway."

"I'll go get dressed." Kagome stood and painted a smile on her face. She was going to make an effort to be normal, but she would never forget.

_____________________

"I don't see why we have to be the ones to 'welcome' him back," Richard grumbled as he and Kirby walked along.

Kirby shrugged. "I was wondering that too, David hates us."

"This is his way of torturing us," Richard grumbled. "What did he go to Prague for anyway?"

"A meeting with the world pack leaders," Kirby answered. "It's all part of some plan to achieve some unity."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "You sure know a lot about it."

"I hear things." Kirby shrugged then flashed a smile at a pretty girl across the terminal. 

"My hearing is just as sharp as yours," Richard commented.

"I just care to know more about details than you do," he replied still staring at tonight's distraction.

"Is there anything you think about besides sex?" Richard asked annoyed. He frowned when another girl joined the redhead and began accessing him as well. He didn't have time for games. "Women are a waste of time."

Kirby tore his eyes away and looked at his twin incredulously. "You're kidding right?" he asked then sighed. "Well I guess it's about you handle things. We both have the same problem you know."

Richard snorted. "This I've got to hear. What is my problem, Oh great one?"

"We have intimacy problems," Kirby noted casually. "I comfort myself with many lovely ladies therefore narrowing the possibility of getting close to one, and you keep to yourself with only your right hand and jar of Vaseline."

"That's it," Richard snapped angrily. He had enough abuse for today. He drew back when someone caught him about the arm. A low growl escaped him as he realized who stopped him.   
"You know he's only teasing you," David commented. "Though it was in bad taste."

Richard pulled his arm away and the two stared at their older brother stoically. Neither one was willing to betray their annoyance by his presence. "I'll go get your bags." Kirby walked leaving his two brothers behind.

_____________________

"It's been awhile, I don't know if I'll recognize her on sight," Kagome sighed as she and her mother looked around the crowded airport. Travelers bustled here and there making it almost impossible to find people. The added problem of not knowing exactly what her cousin looked like made things worse. Her mind kept conjuring the image of a little six-year-old dressed in her "exploring" gear, which consisted of all black and a ski mask.

"Oh wait I think that's her." Rumiko pointed to a girl looking through the crowd holding a sign. As the two women got closer to the girl, they were able to read the sign. "Kelly!"

The dark haired turned and smiled. "Ohayo, Aunt Rumiko."

Kagome paused as her cousin ran over to her. Her breath left her as she got a clear look at her relative. "Sango?" she asked lowly as the girl hugged her affectionately.

Kelly looked at her with warm eyes, but shook her head. "It's me Kelly, remember? We went exploring looking for demons when we were little."

"I remember," she replied disappointed.

"I guess that means you're not even glad to see me," Kelly pouted.

Brown eyes widened. "It's not that. I just...never mind. Let's just get you home so we can get you settled in and we can talk."

"Now that's the spirit," Kelly smiled grabbing Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the baggage area. "We'll met you at the car Auntie."

"Okay," Rumiko called as the girls disappeared in the sea of tourists. A smile crossed her face. Her niece would be good for the morale around the house, in particularly Kagome's.

"There is so much I have to tell you and ask you," Kelly said excitedly. "I want to know everything about Tokyo; the hotspots, the not so hot spots, the cold spots, everything! It's going to be great."

"Well I don't know much...I've been away a lot..." Kagome began when a passerby knocked into them. 

"Hey!" they said in unison.

The person turned around apologetically then smiled. "Excuse me," Kirby apologized as he reached for Kelly's hand. A wave of images passed through his mind nearly overloading him. He shook his head quickly to focus then smiled, letting his lower instincts take over. "I didn't plan on bumping into you, but I have to admit that I am glad that I did. Two beautiful women." His eyes washed over Kelly as he took in her scent then rested on Kagome. He frowned slightly as he stared at her. There was something entirely too familiar about her. _"Impossible when could he have…"_

Kelly snatched her hand away from him. "Yeah, whatever." She took Kagome's hand and led her away. "Still hasn't changed," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened. _"It's him? But he looks like… I have to get her out of here, this is too soon,"_ she thought. "Come on Kagome, Aunt Rumiko is waiting for us."

"I…wait," she replied pulling away from Kelly and walking to the dark haired man. He was staring at her with the strangest look on his face and his features were just too close to Inu Yasha's to let it go. Was it even possible? She had to know. Maybe he survived! "Inu Yasha?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused. There wasn't the slightest bit of recognition in his eyes what so ever. He took a step forward. _"There's no mistake, that's his scent. That deceitful bastard! Taking a mate and not telling me. Mr. Virgin, my ass! Keeping a beautiful woman from me like that, but then I can't blame him."_ He reached out to take Kagome's hand. "I don't know this Inu Yasha person…"

"I'm sorry." Kelly stepped in between them. "Kagome, we have to go. You shouldn't talk to strange men and he's as strange as they come," she replied pulling Kagome away successfully this time.

Kirby stared after the two women in interest as his brothers walked up. "You just can't leave them alone. Now, they have to be rescued from you," Richard smirked.

"Leave me alone," Kirby said looking away.

Richard raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Fine."

David sighed. "Let's go children." 

  
_____________________

Kagome sat quietly on Kelly's bed as her cousin began unpacking her bags. "I can't stand it anymore what's going on?" she asked jumping up with her fist clinched. "You owe me an explanation."

"You're right," Kelly sighed as looking into her eyes.

"You are Sango! Why did you?" Kagome accused. Her eyes started to well with tears.

Kelly shook her head. "No, I am not Sango any more than you are Kikyo."

Kagome sat down in shock. "You're her reincarnation?" 

The dark haired girl nodded. "That's why I seemed so weird to you as a child. I knew about my past life...well some of it. I don't know everything. Most of it comes in dreams."

"It's nice to see you again," Kagome sighed as she hugged Kelly tightly then moved away abruptly. "Do you think that guy in the airport is Inu Yasha's reincarnation. He looks just like him except for the glasses and hair style."

"No that wasn't him. That was the lech." Kelly frowned. "He's the same that's for sure."

"Does that mean you're love with him?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kelly face turned beet red. "I don't even know that guy. I...I..he's a flirt."

"He was handsome though," Kagome pointed out.

"Let's talk about something else," Kelly suggested. She stood and walked to her closet where a dress bag hung from the door. "Want to go on adventure?"

"What kind of adventure?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing we can't handle," she answered cryptically. "I just want to do a little exploring. You need to get out. I know how down you have been."

"I'm not really..

"Oh come on!" Kelly begged. "You used to be the cheery one and now you're in the dumps. It's my turn to help you out. We start our lives as freshman on Monday. That's two whole days that we can go out on the town."

"Aren't you supposed to start you training as a miko?" Kagome asked. She raised an eyebrow then smiled. She was supposed to be living her life in honor of her friends. 

"I'm not dead yet, I can still have fun," Kelly replied winking. "Besides you would dishonor my pervious life and the previous life of everyone else if you keep moping around here."

Kagome snickered. "Fine let's go."

Kelly crossed her arms. "Well don't let me force you." She turned her head. 

"I actually want to go," Kagome replied. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do..." She smiled. "And who knows who we might run into."  
  
  


  


  
  
To be continued…

Note: I don't know what Kagome's mom's name is so I went Ms. Takahashi's name. -_-; I'm saving my name creations for another time…okay! 

  
  
© 2003 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p  
  


  
  



	5. Level 5

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Five

__

"He has to keep his head," Miroku commented from the sidelines as he watched his enemy and his best friend fight. "He'll be killed this way. I'm going to end this." He pulled at his rosary. There was no way that he was going to let Inu Yasha and the others die. His time was over, but they still had a chance. This was the last unselfish thing he could do to show them…show her.

"Don't," Sango replied grabbing his arm. "You've already been stung enough. I don't want to lose you."

Miroku's eyes widened at her intense look. She really cared about him and now it was too late. Feeling in his limbs was already slipping from him bit by bit. There one more thing he had to do before all was lost.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked peeling his hand off her already sore chest. 

"I wanted one last time…" 

Violet eyes tore open as Kirby sat up in bed. "Not that dream again," he whispered breathing hard. He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself. Every since he met those two girls in the airport, a week ago, his mental blocks that he trained so hard to keep in place have been slowly crumbling. He would have the same dream every night, but could hardly recall the details. His mental training at least gave him that luxury. 

_"I'm going to have to purify myself again," _he thought as he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. A casual glance towards his lover for that night caused him to sigh. Her performance was not that bad, but the usual hunger for a challenge in an out of the bed was still churning away at him. But even that would have to wait while he purified himself. _"No sex for a month."_ He sighed inwardly. It was either that or lose control and the visions start again. Richard would think he was some kind of loon. His twin already considered him an idiot for his one-track mind when it came to sex, but he knew Richard did not really mean it. If he started to seeing visions again and doing weird mystical stuff, Richard would never let him live it down.

Ghosts, goblins, and things of that nature died out and did not exist anymore. There were only metamorphs now in particular those that could take human form. He and Richard were half so they could not fully transform. Naturally this further disappointed their brother, who already was bothered by their existence. They were further proof that their father was not faithful to his mother's memory and the bloodline was forever tainted, but David would just have to get over it.

"Sacrifices," he said to himself as he sat in usual corner in the living room trying to clear his mind. 

____________________

"Hey, Rich!" a voice called.

Richard stifled a yawn and turned around. He had been on his way to class, but was considering pulling a Kirby, i.e. skipping it and taking nap instead. He sighed once he realized who was calling him, his best friend and the graduate student teaching his next class. "What is it," he yawned, "Shi?"

Teal eyes looked over the tired young man. He shook his head. "Kirby kept you up all night again?" Shi asked. 

"I just… I'll be fine when I get to class." He yawned.

Shi patted him on the back. "Go home, Richard. Read chapter 6." He walked away.

Richard began to grumble as he watched the crimson haired grad student walk away. Shi and he were best friends, but the somewhat older man treated him like kid sometimes. This time he would not argue, he was exhausted. The dreams were coming back and in more detail. With those details, more haunting recall of them. It almost felt as though he was there. Then there was the most troubling aspect; Kagome. What if she was really out there somewhere? He had to be crazy. 

"Anything having to do with women always leads to insanity," he mumbled. He suddenly stopped short a familiar scent lingered in the air. An overwhelming instinct to seek out the scent took over as his eyes took an unholy golden appearance. She shot off in the direction of the scent. His eyes darted around as he stopped briefly to find the highest point down wind to gather up the pheromone. He had to find the scent and ease his mind. Strands of white streaked through ebony as he hurried to the side of the building. He flexed his now clawed hand and dug into the side of the edifice when a bucket of cold water broke the spell. "What the fu…"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Shi replied angrily. "Get a hold of yourself, you'll expose us to the humans."

Richard flushed as his features went back to normal. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was not normal for him to lose control like that. "I am alright now!" he commented grumpily.

"Maybe you need to start meditating too! Before you terrorize the city," Shi scolded.

Richard frowned. "What do you mean by 'too?'"

Blue-green eyes widened slightly. "Get some rest." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Richard grabbed him by the arm. "You're hiding something. What's going on?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Shi answered pulling away. "And if you want him to tell you, don't be so judgmental."

Violet eyes widened in shock. "I am not judgmental. If the lech has something to tell me, I hear him out. But I don't have time for dumb fantasies about ghosts and women." 

Shi sighed. "Bye, Rich"

____________________

"Sensei," Kirby said into the phone sheepishly, "the dreams have returned."

"Been sleeping around, eh?" an old man chuckled into the phone. "All that activity and no rest would give any man nightmares, though I could do with some lack of sleep myself. Ah to be young again. Why in my day I could go all…"

"Sensei!" Kirby sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he a headache and a mental picture he did not want to have. "The dreams are becoming more intense and I'm starting to have them while I am awake."

"The demon hunter woman again?" he asked.

"Yes and about the monk. I see from his eyes."

The old man's brow furrowed that all seemed vaguely familiar for some reason, but he could not remember from where. "And what of the miko?"

"She is there as well,  
Kirby answered. "She always exorcises me before I can determine anything."

"Come to my shrine right away, my son."

"Thank you, Sensei Higurashi."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Yes, Sensei. I will be there in 20 min." Kirby hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. His eyes flew briefly to a photograph of him, Richard, and Shi on a dig site. Digging in the ground was never his thing, but he never missed an opportunity for a free trip. _"Rich, won't notice, I'm gone,"_ he thought. 

Richard never missed a chance to let him know what a goof off he thought his twin was. Some of it was warranted true, but most of it was the moodiness of someone who needed to get laid. _"That girl he mated with…every since…where have I seen her,"_ he thought reaching for the door.

"Going out?" Richard greeted casually as he walked through the now opened door.

He nodded. "I'll be gone the weekend," Kirby answered. "Hold my messages."

"I'm not your secretary," Richard scoffed. Violet eyes scanned over his Kirby's features. It had been a week since they stopped talking, but he had no idea what he neglected to notice. Dark circles that he tried to hide behind his glasses were showing underneath his eyes and exhaustion was apparent. Kirby looked worse that he was.

"Let the machine pick up. I'll check it when I get back," he said. 

"Whatever," Richard replied dropping his stuff on the couch and lying down. "I'm taking a nap."

"Bye," Kirby called before leaving.

_"No 20 questions about why I am not in class. Some thing's going on."_

____________________

"Come in," Kagome replied just before a brunette popped her head inside.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked as she crept inside. She held a small tray.

Kagome took the cup gingerly. "A little better, but no more mystery dishes for me," she chuckled as she adjusted the compress on her head. She took a sip of tea.

Kelly blushed. "My cooking's never made anyone sick before. Maybe I should've gone easy on the spices. Gumbo is really good. I thought you'd like it."

"Well it tasted okay before I got sick," Kagome pointed out as placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It's okay. I haven't felt the greatest since I've been back in my own time."

Kelly opened her mouth then clamped it shut. Now was not the time. "Get some rest." 

"You want to know what it was like, don't you?"

Kelly nodded. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Another time, okay?"

"Okay." Kelly hugged the girl. "Guess what? I did a tea reading today. I saw two hearts interlocking! I am going to meet the man I'm going to marry."

"That never works," Kagome scoffed before finishing her tea.

The dark haired girl crossed her arms defiantly. "I am very accurate with my readings," Kelly pouted. She suddenly smiled. "I'll do your reading." She took the cup and studied it for a moment. "I see a chiral figures of a man and a heart…you'll see your lover in the image of another…"

"I very much doubt that," Kagome commented dryly.

"What about the airport?"

"That guy did look like Inu Yasha…but you said that he was Miroku's reincarnation," she replied thoughtfully. "I never noticed how similar they looked."

Kelly brought the cup in closer for study. "Let's see what else is here…oh a rattle. You're going to have… his baby?" 

"Let me see that," Kagome snatched the cup and held it. "That's not funny."

Kelly grasped Kagome's hand out of instinct. "Kagome, I…" her sentence trailed.

_"Sango, I am so embarrassed. I ran away like a little kid."_

"I don't blame you, I would've done the same if you caught…"

"You and Miroku?" Kagome supplied. A knowing smiled graced her face as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He's a lech," the demon hunter exclaimed. Bright crimson dots formed on her cheeks as she tried to look utterly disgusted.

"And you still love him," Kagome chuckled.

Sango sighed. It was one thing to admit it to her best friend and another to admit it to Miroku. She would never hear the end of it and he would think that was some sort of license to cheep feeldom. "And do you love Inu Yasha?"

"With all my heart," Kagome answered then frowned, "but don't tell him. I'd hate for him to get a big head. I'd never hear the end of it."

Sango chuckled. That sounded like something Inu Yasha would say. "I won't," she promised. "So…what was he like?"

Kagome dropped Kelly's hand and the two girls flushed at the memory. She quickly got out of bed to rifle with the contents of her desk. Within moments, she picked up a small book and began to flip through it. Sure enough… "Oh my god," she said lowly as she sank to the floor. She touched her abdomen absently. "What I am going to do?"

"What are we going to do?" Kelly corrected as she knelt beside her. "I'm here for you." She hugged her.

"I need some fresh air," She said suddenly as she pulled away. She brushed the ridge her hand across her upper cheek to catch any escaping tears. This was no time for crying, he would not stand for it and it would not solve anything.

"I'll come with you. No one will notice us, Aunt Rumiko and Sota went out and grandfather is helping someone through a purification."

Kagome paused for a moment. Any distraction was welcome. "Is someone becoming a priest?"

Kelly bit her lip for mentioning the subject in the first place. She seemed to be batting a thousand today. This was the first time that her gifts caused trouble and she wished she did not have them.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Kelly sighed. "Grandpa is helping someone keep their past life from resurfacing."

"I see," Kagome replied as she pulled on a sweater and left the room. It was a little chilly outside as the seasons began to change and she wasn't sure her spaghetti string tank and pajama pants were going to do the trick.

"Aren't you going to change?" Kelly asked following her.

"I'm fine," Kagome continued down the stairs. She slipped on a pair of shoes and then paused before opening the door. "So what's wrong with that! Knowing who you are or were. If I hadn't then…"

"It's one thing to have a few memories here and there, and another to recount everything. The person could get lost and not every past life is a good idea to relive. What if a demon was resurrected?"

"What if someone dear to someone else was?" Kagome countered. "If I had the chance, I'd…"

"Kagome, I know you miss him but the odds that he'd be reincarnated here and in this time are slim."  
"No!" Kagome opened the door and ran into the yard. She just did not want to accept the fact that the last she would never see Inu Yasha again. She looked toward the sacred tree of her childhood, the god's tree from her adventures. "It's not fair," she cried as she held on to the tree. "We just found each other."

  
To be continued…

  
© 2003 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


	6. Level 6

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Six

"You must concentrate, Kirby, empty all thoughts from your mind," Sensei urged from beside him. Both were under the falls of a small brook behind the shrine. Sensei was very worried about the young man upon seeing him. Kirby looked even more exhausted and haggard than the last time he came to him for help.

"I am trying, Sensei."

"Try harder. Your past self was not meant to come back or you wouldn't have such a difficult time of it." Sensei straightened himself in the falls. "Now to find your center…"

Kirby squeezed his eyes shut as Sensei's words faded into water rushing over him. His senses were going crazy making it difficult to concentrate he could get through the ritual like this.

"I said concentrate," Sensei said worriedly. With his words, a slap in the back of the head was issued.

Kirby sucked in a breath and grabbed his head. "Ow! Was that really necessary?" he asked turning to his attacker. His eyes widened when he saw his brother sitting Indian style with his arms crossed. He was wearing a crimson nobleman's garb from the fifteenth century. Out of instinct, he looked down at himself. He was the monk again, but this was the first time he encountered anyone that he recognized. "Rich, this not funny."

The white haired man next to him raised an ebony eyebrow and leaned toward him sniffing. Satisfied he waved his hand to dismiss the confused monk. "Stop goofing around, fool, we need to get back to Sango and Kagome. We don't have time for your phony fortune telling." He stood and walked out of the door.

Kirby jumped to his feet. "Richard, what's going on I…"

"Has being a lech finally gone to your brain? Why do you keep calling me, Richard? My name's Inu Yasha and you're Miroku, now stop SCREWING AROUND!"

Kirby blinked then balled his fist in annoyance. Richard was never in his dreams, always the monk or the demon huntress. There was something that was not right. He looked at his hand. It was wrapped in rosary. Then there were his surroundings. It was quiet and he could hardly small anything. "What's happening?" he asked lowly.

"Fine stay there," Inu Yasha said without turning around. He walked away.

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Shippo cried out as he ran toward them.

Inu Yasha broke into a run. "What's wrong!? Is Kagome okay?" he asked.

Shippo nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "I got bored and went looking for you."

Inu Yasha smacked the kitsune in head. "Idiot."

"What was that for?" he asked holding his head. His eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"For making me think there was danger," Inu Yasha replied. "And where are Kagome and Sango anyway?"

Shippo looked towards the white haired demon hatefully. "They're taking a bath."

A crimson flush brushed Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Women," he sighed. "I've got you, the village idiot, the lech, and them, all riding my back. We'll never find the shards."

The young kitsune rolled his eyes and walked away. Inu Yasha was always spouting off about how everyone was useless to him, when they all knew he would not be anywhere without them. He was full of it. _"What's Miroku doing?"_ he wondered as he ran over to the monk. He picked up a twig and edged over to him cautiously. "Are you sick?" he asked poking with him the stick.

Violet eyes widened. "Shi?" He asked as he grabbed Shippo and shook him. "Is this some kind of trick, cut it out!"

"Ahhh!" Shippo screamed in terror as he struggled against the crazed man.

Inu Yasha bounded towards them and slapped Kirby in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you…"

"…Focus, Kirby!" Sensei warned. "You're consciousness is slipping."

Kirby sat up disoriented. He was back in his watery surroundings. The sights, sounds, and smells were back. He was almost ready to dance in joy when he caught whiff of a familiar scent. _"Richard's mate!"_ He turned his head and suddenly he could smell hints of her everywhere. How could he have missed this before? "Sensei," he said grabbing hold of the man with more strength than he intended, "the granddaughter that's always traveling, is she back?"

"Yes, Kagome is back. Now concentrate…"

"I have to go." He stood up and bowed respectively before darting away. Kagome was popping up everywhere and it was no coincidence. She had to be the answer to his solution. _"What's he doing here?"_

"What's he up to?" Sensei sighed

Richard raised his head and sniffed the air. There was the scent again and it was strong this time. He balled his fist trying to control himself. This had to be some sort of set up, Kirby's behavior, a scent that drove him insane, it was all too coincidental. Something was about to happen.

"It's not fair," A voice cried from below him.

Richard looked down from the large tree where he had been standing. A smile crossed his face; the source of the scent. He jumped down the tree and transformed into the half demon state. He was more intimidating that way. "Who are you?" he asked as he turned the crying individual around. Amber eyes narrowed then widened. "Ka..ka..Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha!" she cried out moving towards him.

Richard stepped back. "You're not real," he said in disbelief. He then balled his fist. "Is this a trick?"

Kagome wiped her tears. Her cheeks reddened as she searched his eyes. Only a single spark of recognition. "You're a jerk you know that?" she asked angrily. She turned around. "You may not be him, but you know me. We met at the airport, remember?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about, lady?" Richard barked stepping forward. "I am not the one with a screw loose here, it's you."

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped turning around. "I was perfectly fine next to my tree when you butted into my life."

"Perfectly fine?" he asked. This chick had serious denial problems. "When I came up you were crying against the tree like some baby. 'It's not fair. It's not fair. Wah wah.' You're so weak it's no wonder you're alone…" his sentence trailed as Kagome's hand cracked across his face. A look of shock passed over his features as he shifted back to his human form. He held his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"There's no way that you could be him," she whispered breathing hard. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stared at the image of Inu Yasha. Her heart ached and it was like losing him all over again. "Ow!" she cried out in pain. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Hey what's wrong?" Richard asked moving over to her quickly.

"Just get away from me," Kagome replied pushing him away. "I…"

"Kagome," Kelly called as she ran up. She stopped when she saw the stranger from the airport kneeling beside her cousin. "What did you do to her, lech?"

An eyebrow raised in annoyance it was all making sense. This misunderstanding was about Kirby. "He's always causing trouble where ever he goes," he mumbled.

"Kelly," Kagome sighed the pain was subsiding in her abdomen, but her heart still ached. The girl joined her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay," Kelly asked. She kept her eyes on Richard.

Kagome shook her head. "I need to get away."

"Wait a minute," Richard said grabbing her arm.

Kagome pulled away from him. "Don't touch me. I hate you."

"Yeah, whatever, lady, I'm just looking for my brother and I want to know where he is.."

"Richard!" Kirby yelled as he jumped from the roof of the temple. He landed beside his brother and sighed. "So are you now going to explain this situation?"

"Me explain? How about you? I go looking for you and crazed women ready to attack me for something you did.."

"I didn't do anything," Kirby replied calmly. "At least not this time, but I think it's time you come clean…"

The two siblings began to argue not noticing the two women staring at them only blinking as they tried to process the information. Two of them? Two Inu Yasha's? It was impossible. _"I can't take this," _she thought shaking her head. "Stop it!" Kagome yelled as moved in between the two brothers. "Just stop it."

Richard and Kirby stared at each other then at Kagome. In unison they both flushed at their behavior as they both returned to their human forms. "I apologize for my brother's behavior," Kirby sighed. Richard shot him a look. "And mine. We should not fight in front of you." He then turned towards Richard and cleared his throat.

"Me too," he mumbled so that it was barely audible.

Kirby shook his head. "So, Miss.."

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked stepping in front Kagome. Her mind was spinning from the aura's she was picking up from the twin demons. She had never encountered a demon of their magnitude. Usually she exorcised the usual household demon that caused bad luck in the home or the occasional poltergeist. But never anything like the two standing before her. There was something familiar about both of them. At first she thought, one of them might have been the monk from her previous life...but reincarnating as a demon. That was quite odd.

"My business is with Kagome," Kirby replied.

Richard turned his head. "What business do you have with Kagome?" he asked stepping in front of Kelly and Kagome. His brother was up to something and he did not like it.

"Don't worry. I want to ask your mate something," Kirby answered.

"Mate?" Kagome and Richard asked in unison.

"Don't insult me. I can smell your scent on her and she's carrying your pup," he replied folding his arms. "I don't see why you'd keep something like this from me. I am your twin brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richard yelled. He was finding it hard to keep his temper today and standing next to Kagome was not helping. She was drawing him into her. First it was dreams and now it was her scent. He could not deny that it made him feel linked to her, but he hardly knew her. No, he did not know her at all. There was no way he could have fathered a child with her. He was not going to be trapped like this.

"Again, with the ignorance," Kirby said shaking his head. He stepped around Richard and looked at Kagome and Kelly. "You two ladies seem to be caught up in the strange situation, but I believe, you Lady Kagome have the answers I am looking for." He took Kagome's hand and kissed it. From behind him he could a low growl. "I knew it."

"You know what?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"That I was right," Kirby smiled. Violet eyes moved towards his obviously annoyed brother then turned back to Kelly. An image of her holding a large boomerang flashed in his mind. His interest was clearly piqued.

"What are you looking at?" Kelly asked flushing.

Kirby raised a curious eyebrow. "I have been experiencing visions of the past and I think you and your friend may have the answers that I need."

"Kagome isn't…"

"Kelly, I can handle this," Kagome interrupted. This was no coincidence that they all gathered here. It was time to face everything…everything. "Come inside and I'll make some tea."

Richard and Kirby nodded, both were curious. Richard even more so, now he would get answers for himself and find out what his brother was up to. "I just need to call a friend. I have a feeling that he will have some answers as well."

"That's fine," Kagome nodded.

"You think your friend is a reincarnation too?" Kelly asked curiously as they walked toward the house.

"I saw him in my last vision, I believe you called him Shippo," he answered.

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson 

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


	7. Level 7

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Seven

"Why do I always have to keep watch over that infernal human female," Jakken sighed as he made his way to the courtyard to find Rin. The girl had run off again doing who knows what and his master was interested in her whereabouts. The imp could never figure out what about the human girl made his master play guardian to her over the last two years. He even felt so bold to ask Lord Sesshomoru why did he have to put up with the annoying child. Her remembered cowering and thinking that it was a bad idea to question his lord and that he was about to be punished for his impudence, when Sesshomoru merely answered.

"I did not go through the trouble of saving her life so that some other could take it. Rin's fate is bound to me and for me to decide," he replied firmly. "Now see to her whereabouts and stay with her until I summon you."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomoru," Jakken replied. He hesitated before darting off and looking for the child. There was something puzzling about his master's request that made his suspicious, but he was not worried. If there had been trouble, Lord Sesshomoru would have told him and he would gladly fight by his side. No one could defeat his master. Now all he had to do was find the meddlesome human female and keep her out of trouble until they were summoned.

He continued to search in a patch of forest that Rin seemed to always gravitate to and began to call out to her. There was no response and his annoyance for the girl increased. She was probably hiding. It was some sick game she liked to play called "hide-n-seek." The girl was always playing it, making his task of keeping an eye on her all the more difficult. He searched onward trying to not to let the human get the best of him. His mind drifted back to the manor. What was Lord Sesshomoru up to? He seemed intent that he go and not come back. This was extremely odd. There were very few times that Lord Sesshomoru asked him to watch over Rin and that usually meant that there was something personal that he felt he needed to go through. Golden eyes widened in surprise then narrowed wickedly…a female. Lord Sesshormoru was getting on in age. He was well past the age to mate and produce an heir. With their quest for the master's father's tomb over with, there was no real reason for him to put his life on hold and he could concentrate on ruling the Western lands. Lord Sesshormoru could get rid of the bothersome female. _"This is perfect!"_

"What are you doing Jakken?" Rin asked as she watched the imp run out of the woods, jump into the air, and dance jig. He was always so funny.

"what I do is of no consequence, girl," Jakken snapped as though his good mood had been ruined all of a sudden. At least he had found her, now they had to wait.

Rin shrugged and stood holding a ringlet of wildflowers. "It's time to go back now," she smiled.

"Lord Sesshormoru said we are to stay here until he calls for us," Jakken replied.

"Okay." She sat down and started another ringlet of flowers.

Jakken smiled. That was good thing about the girl, she never questioned the master and followed his orders to the letter. It was good to know that she would not be giving him any trouble this time. She would just sit there doing whatever she was doing. "What are you doing, girl?"

"I'm making a crown for Lord Sesshormoru," she answered smiling. "I am going to marry him when I grow up and then we'll be together forever."

Jakken's beady amber eyes widened in shock just before he fell to the ground in laughter. He had never heard something so absurd in his life. Lord Sesshomoru marry a human female?? "That is ridiculous," he laughed, "Lord Sesshormoru would never soil himself with a human."

Rin's dreamy look saddened as her face fell. Her eyes misted with tears. "It's not funny. I will marry Lord Sesshomoru. I…" her sentence trailed as Jakken continued to laugh. When the first few tears trickled down her cheek, she did something that she had never done before, violate Lord Sesshomoru's orders. She jumped to her feet and ran away. She had to get to him and find out what he thought. Jakken could not be right. He was wrong…he had to be wrong.

Beady amber orbs widened. She was going to ruin the mood that the master was in if she interrupted his mating. There was would be hell to pay…but then he would be rid of the girl. There was something wrong about shat as well. The joy he at first with the thoughts of her leaving fleeted. Lord Sesshormoru might kill her for impudence. "Where are you going?" Jakken called after her.

Rin said nothing only ran faster and faster. It was not long before she was out of the forest and near the grounds. She had to know…she needed to know. She ran all the way to Sesshormoru's study then paused for a second. She was going to be in big trouble for disobeying, but she had already decided it was worth it. "Lord Sesshomoru?" she called as she walked into the study. There was nothing. None of the servants he acquired over the years, no sound, no smell…absolutely nothingness. "Something's wrong."

"Girl, have you lost your mind? Lord Sess.." Jakken's sentence trailed as he took in the emptiness of the estate. He held his staff tightly. Lord Sesshomoru didn't want to be alone to be with a female, there was something else. How could he have been so stupid?

"Where is he?" Rin asked eyes beginning to mist. Did he abandon them?

"He must be battling," Jakken replied, "but why did he leave me behind?"

Tears flowed down Rin's cheeks. She was alone again. Why did he leave her? Depressions settled over her heart then pain quickly filled it. She clutched her kimono and fell to her knees. "He's dying," she said her voice while struggling for air. She turned and reached for Jakken, but he was writhing on the floor in pain. "We have to… help him…" She fell to the floor. "Lord Sesshomoru…"

"NO!!!" a woman screamed as she sat up in bed. She hugged herself tight as she harsh breathing started to regulate. Foot steps from down the hall move towards her and she tried to shake it off.

Shi opened the door and moved to her side. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just…it's been awhile since I had a nightmare," she answered.

Shi nodded sadly. She had started having them again when they broke up. He knew that would happen, that's why he insisted they still room together despite their new single status. It was hard at first, but it seemed to be working out. There was still awkward at times, but he had to keep an eye on her. She was his only direct link to the past and she was alone in the world too. Shi pulled Rin into his arms and held her. "Maybe this will help."

Rin basked in his embrace. It was comforting, but not quite right. She always knew that. Ever since she woke up in that tomb and Shi found her, she felt like she was missing a part of her. Only her nightmares linked her to the past…but not well. The name Sesshomoru always remained in her mind. The ghost of her nightmares led to their break up in the first place. She just could not lead Shi on any longer. She cared for him too much. She had too many secrets and he had secrets too. She could tell there was a heavy burden on his back that he refused to share. It was because of the burden that they never quite connected except physically. Rin was confident in their decision to remain as friends. "Thanks," she replied. She pulled away then chuckled. "You shouldn't barge into my room. I could have been entertaining."

Shi raised a coppery eyebrow. "It's nice that your sense of humor is back."

Rin narrowed her eyes and hit him with her pillow. She did feel better. Shi was always good to help ease her mind and forget. She moved towards him and kissed him sweetly. "Would you do me a favor?"

7-7-7

Shi closed Rin's door sometime later, she was finally resting peacefully. He sighed as he leaned against it. Being a friend with benefits was eating away at him. He still loved her, but her heart still belonged to Sesshormoru. There was no way he could compete with that and then there were his secrets. He would have to tell her some of them sooner or later, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _"She would probably go off searching for Sesshomoru's reincarnation and I'd never see her again."_ He walked down the hall.

He started for the living room when he heard his cell phone ringing in his room. Another sigh escaped him. It was either one of his students or a wrong number. The only other person who would ever call him was sleeping peacefully…finally. He reached for the phone not recognizing the number right away. "Shi Kitsune," he answered into the phone.

"Shi, this is Kirby. I need you to come to Higurashi Shrine immediately. It's on the…"

"Kirby, what are you doing there?" Shi asked coolly. He had his suspicions but he did not want to give anything away. He had first come across the shrine when he found Rin years ago. He had hoped that he would find Kagome there, but all he found was a middle aged man and a teenaged boy. That was thirty years ago, perhaps he had come too soon. Of course that did not explain why Kirby was calling him from there.

"This is where I have been coming to purify myself and get rid of the dreams." Kirby paused. "Does the name Kagome mean anything to you?"

Shi's breath caught in his throat. He had been right just too early. This was moving much faster than he would have liked, but then that's how it always was with his old friends. Shi stole a glance towards Rin's room. "I will be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone.

At the shrine, Kirby hung up the phone as well then turned towards the rest of the group. "He's on his way."

"I still think this is waste of time," Richard snapped. "I just want to know …"

"Calm yourself, dear brother," Kirby sighed. He sat down in the chair as wave of dizziness came over him. He had been having more of those types of spells as well. It was almost like he losing himself. He scratched the palm of his hand absently. "When Shi gets here then we all have some answers, including why you have been holding out on me." Richard glare at his twin but uncharacteristically said nothing

Kelli nodded her head. "It seems like we've all been drawn here for some reason."

"And soon we will find out why," Kirby added.

Kagome sighed inwardly as she looked around the room. With each passing moment she couldn't help but feel excitement. She knew she should not get her hopes up but she could not help it. _"They're all okay…"_ she thought. _"Now we just have to sort everything out."_

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson 

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


	8. Level 8

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Eight

Tension filled the room as its occupants sat in silence while they waited for the one who had the answers to most if not all of their questions. Each of them took turns peaking at the other as they tried to come to terms with the situation. It was too much of coincidence to overlook. All of them were connected and it seemed to be by Kagome. Richard seemed to be in the most denial out of all of them. Up until that morning, he was a normal, close enough, college student and his only problems was older brother David and his arrogance and whether or not he was about to be slapped by some wench because she believed that he slept with her and was not returning her calls. Kirby was such a lech. It was because of his twin that whenever he felt inclined to have female company, he did not and ended up cursing the entire gender as worthless. The only female he had ever really been interested in was the one in his dream and all of the sudden she becomes real with his scent all over her. It was insane.

"I am going to get some fresh air," Kagome stood to her feet and walked towards the door, "alone." She heard the ruffle of cloth as Kelly sat back down. She just needed sometime by herself. Everything was becoming too much. Inu Yasha's reincarnation was only a few feet from her and it only made her feel even lonelier. Richard was so abrasive. The only saving grace was his eyes; she could tell that his behavior was only due to the awkwardness of the situation. Kagome could feel a smile tug at her features; he reminded her of Inu Yasha and that respect. "Inu Yasha," she sighed sadly. She was carrying his pup and she was never able to tell him. She would have to raise it alone. Tears started to stream down her face. She missed him so much.

"Here," a voice said soothingly.

Kagome took the handkerchief gratefully without looking up. "Thank you," she sniffled then stopped. It couldn't be. She looked up at the redheaded stranger in front of her with sparking eyes. There was no way…he was just a little kid when she saw him last. "Shippo?"

Shi smiled and nodded his head. "Did Richard make you cry?" he asked. "He can be a jerk sometimes, he kind of reminds me of Inu Yasha."

"Shippo," Kagome cried out wrapping her arms around the kitsune. It was slightly awkward now that he was taller than her, but it was still familiar and comforting. "I missed you so much. What happened? Why did…?"

Shi pulled away slowly. "I explain everything when we go inside," he replied. He then walked around Kagome curiously. She looked just like he last remembered.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asked.

Shi smiled sheepishly. "Well it's probably only been a few weeks for you, but to me you've been gone five centuries. I wanted to know if you looked the same."

"Well you sure do look different from the little kid that I saw last." She smiled and fingered a lock of red hair. It was hard to believe that this handsome…fox was her little Shippo. He barely came to her knee when she saw him last and now she only came to his chin. He had even perfected his human transformation so that only slightly pointed ears remained. No more tail or little foxy feet and he had abandoned his childish bun and wore his long hair in a pony tail. If fact the only thing that did not change was the mischievous look that he still had in eyes. She had a feeling that she kept it live for Richard and Kirby. It was the thought of Richard that wiped the smile from her face.

Shi frowned seeing the wave of sadness pass over her features. He titled her chin towards her. "Don't do that, Kagome," he said in almost childish voice.

"Keep your hands off," Richard snapped as he appeared out no where. He got in between Shi and Kagome territorially. A slight flush brushed his features as he realized his own behavior. Damn Kagome's scent. It was confusing him. His instincts wanted to protect her and the pup she was carrying.

Shi grinned and stepped back. "Kagome's a friend, she helped raise me," he replied. "I am your friend. I would never dream of taking your mate."

"See I knew it," Kirby commented walking outside. "My nose never lies though my brother apparently does. Richard, Richard, if you would come to me. I wouldn't have judged you. I do understand the manly yearning that comes about from time to time, but I have to admit that you did chose wisely. Kagome is quite lovely…"

"She is not my mate!" Richard shot his twin a look. He had to be adopted. "Come on, you'll get sick if you stay out here," he said before scooping Kagome into his arms and carrying her inside. He had to admit this felt familiar as he walked. Perhaps his dreams did have some validity, but he would know for sure soon enough. "Shi, bring the idiot with you when he's done."

Kirby ignored the comment. Though he was portraying an attitude of 'business as usual,' he was anxious to find out what Shi and Kagome knew. The dreams were becoming more and more intense. His hand was even beginning to hurt now. It was almost like something was trying to rip at him from the inside. He had taken medicine for the pain before, but he did not want to tip off Richard, or Shi for that matter, that something was wrong. As long as he kept teasing his twin, he would not notice anything amiss.

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked as Richard deposited Kagome onto the couch.

"Fabulous," he snapped sitting on the floor a little distance away.

Kagome smiled inwardly. Given their somewhat previous history, it was becoming difficult not to fall for Richard even when he pretended not to care. _"Keep your head on straight, girl. He's not Inu Yasha and even he never knew how you felt. If I get a second chance, I'll…"_

"Kagome?" Kelly put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. She smiled when she saw that Kagome was merely day dreaming.

"Sorry," she blushed. Everyone was looking at her as though she grew a second head. Kagome cleared her throat. "I guess I should go first. Fire away."

"Who is Inu Yasha and why are you covered in my scent when I have never met you before today?" Richard asked.

"Right to the point, I see," Kagome took a deep breath. She fought to keep her emotions in check as she stared into violet eyes demanding an answer. Moments ago they had been amber orbs identical to Inu Yasha's now she was looking into match eyes that she had only seen a handful of times. "Inu Yasha was half demon that I met when I went into the feudal era, through the Bone Eater's Well. He and I along with our friends Miroku, the monk," Kirby sat up attentively, "Sango, the demon exterminator," Kelly smiled confidently, "and Shippo looked for the shikon shards."

"So then Inu Yasha was your mate then?" Richard asked. The dreams had been real and the girl he longed to find and get to know as himself was actually here. It was unsettling.

"No, Inu Yasha and I…" her sentence trailed as she blushed profusely. "It's none of your business.

Richard jumped to his feet in anger. "What do you mean 'none of my business?'" he snapped. "I've got news for you, while your precious Inu Yasha is dead in the past you're here in the future with my scent all of you. My own twin thought you were mine; imagine what everyone else will think?"

"Lighten up," Kirby growled. Richard could be such an ass sometimes.

A matching ebony eyebrow arched. Big brother by ten minutes finally decided to be mature for once. "Fine backing off." He sat down Indian-style and folded his arms. He motioned towards Kagome who was looking at him in utter shock. "Sorry," he barked.

"Sorry... You actually apologized?" Kagome was mystified. Sure, Inu Yasha had apologized before but not usually without back breaking coercion of some kind.

"I wasn't raised in a barn you know, I do have some manners, now get on with the damn story," he snapped.

"I think I'll take over from here," Shi stood. Richard's attitude was really annoying him. He hadn't seen him on this much of the defense in quite some time. Clearly Richard was holding out on them as well. It had to be more than just brotherly concern that led him to the Higurashi shrine. "Before I start, I want to know what you know, Richard."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


	9. Level 9

© 2005 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p

Edge of Heaven

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Level Nine

* * *

Everyone stared intently at Richard. This was stupid but he would play along. "I have been having dreams about Inu Yasha and his birthday." Kagome flushed. "I can only remember bits and pieces of it."

"That was last time I saw everyone alive," Shi walked over to the window. "I am not sure exactly what happened, Inu Yasha made me stay behind. The next day Kaede and I went looking for everyone and we discovered Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha's bodies along with Sesshomaru and Naraku. It must have been some sort of battle royal." He turned to Kagome. "I thought you were dead too, but when Kaede did not sense the Shikon jewel anywhere we knew you went back to your time. After that I waited for you to show up."

Richard crossed his arms. "Okay that's fine and good, but what does this have to do with us?"

"I believe you are the reincarnation of Inu Yasha," Shi replied. He looked at everyone in the room. "All of you are reincarnations; Kirby is Miroku's reincarnation, and you," he pointed to Kelly, "look just like Sango."

"That explains the dreams," Kirby mused.

"What dreams?" Richard crossed his arms and stared at his twin intently.

"I told you about it the before where I am the monk and I am chasing after women." Kirby waited for a light of recognition in Richards eyes then sighed. "If you'd listen to me more often then we would not be in this mess." He turned to Kagome and looked sympathetic. "Kagome, I pity you having to be stuck with him for the rest of your life."

"She should pity me for having to share a gene pool with you," Richard snapped.

"Ok children let's stay focused here," Shi replied.

"Shippo what happened after everyone…died?" Kagome asked.

Shi sighed. "When you and the others didn't come back, Kaede and I went looking for you and we found the battle field…" he sentence trailed. Grief washed over him for a moment. It had been five hundred years. He should be over it by now. "We buried everyone and returned to the village. We sent out search parties for you, Kagome, but they all came back empty handed so we figured you succeeded in completing the Shikon jewel and went back home. Several years went by and Kaede died, once she was gone I left as well. The villagers were getting restless with having me around now that I started to look like an adult so I went off by myself."

"I see," Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she absorbed the information.

"Now there are only a handful of us left," she sighed. "I'm one of the only demons left in Tokyo."

The dark haired girl shook her head. He had to be mistaken. "That can't be, Richard…" her sentence trailed as she looked towards Richard's shaking head

"Kirb and I are metamorphs. We've never seen an upper level demon until our so called friend revealed himself today." Rich shot Shi a look. He could kill something. The situation was just getting worse and worse, next thing they knew they would all be locked in some sort of deadly mortal combat against some larger than life villain.

"With the government and the packs regulating everyone so closely, I had to protect myself," he argued explained.

"He does have a point," Kirby replied.

"Whose side are you on?" Rich growled.

"Mine," Kirby answered then looked towards Kagome. "We're metamorphs. With the exception of Shi, demons of today are low level creatures. They do not speak or take human form."

"Then what are metamorphs?" Kelly asked. Kagome smirked slightly to let her know she was wondering the same thing. She was glad that she was not the only one in the dark here.

"Metamorphs are humans with their demon heritage intact," Shi explained. "Demons that mated with humans descendants 10 generations down the road. Of these already rare births one in ten is a metamorph. If two metamorphs mate then all children are metamorphs and if a metamorph and a normal human mate, then it is a fifty-fifty chance; like Kirby and Rich. Their mother was a human.

"So you can also see the potential problem on our hands." Kirby motioned towards Kagome. The other packs are going to be after Rich and Kagome, well my niece or nephew. A half demon would be great asset in power struggles; at least that is how they will be thinking."

"Something else for David to get on my ass for, wonderful," Rich groaned.

Kagome's hands balled into fists as her face flushed. What she would not give for subjugation beads to help tame that mouth! "I've deal with worse," she said bravely. Leave it to karma to get her goals in order with a spice of adventure (the whole damn can). "Have you come across anybody else, Shi?"

"Jaken," Shi rolled his eyes at the thought of the annoying imp. He could still hear him squawking about finding his precious Lord Sesshomaru from his last visit. Jaken was part of the reason he decided to break it off with Rin in the first place. There had to be a reason that she was still alive and he was pretty sure it had little to do with being him for the rest of eternity. He shook his head to clear out the darker thoughts, they were still friends. He would have to make do with that. "I found him about six years ago when I found Rin."

"Rin was a little girl when I last saw her. How is she still alive?"

"She's an adult now," Shi answered.

"Wait a minute," Rich sat up. "Rin? Rin your roommate Rin?"

"Rin who's scent is still all over you Rin?" Kirby added grinning knowingly.

Violet eyes narrowed at their mirror image. "Will you lay off, perv?" Rich snapped. "This is not the time for your dumbass jokes and innuendos."

Kirby's eyes widened slightly. He was only trying to lighten the stifling mood. "You're right. I am going to outside while the adults talk." He stood to his feet.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" Kagome asked rounding on Rich.

"Though he was wrong, that was harsh, Rich. Cut Kirb some slack. We call can't be neurotic like you under stress." Shi shook his head. "And I can fight my own battles by the way."

"Whatever. Try living with that lech the rest of your life," Rich argued. "I am not neurotic."

"You're an asshole," Kelly corrected. "He's your twin."

Rich folded his arms. "Look, Chicky, if anyone else needs a clue it would be you. When you're crying in the morning because you let him pop your cherry and he won't return your call or he's with someone else you will remember I warned you."

Kelly's face burned. "Chicky?" She jumped to her feet top tackle him when Shi caught her in his arms.

"We're on the same team," Shi replied trying to calm her down. "With your memories resurfacing and Kagome's pregnancy we can not fight amongst ourselves." He looked toward the object of offense. "Rich, take a walk."

Rich looked at Shi as though he were crazy but left anyway. There was more he needed to know and everything was getting out of hand. He hadn't snapped this badly in quite some time. "Fine."

"Kagome, why don't you…." Shi's sentence trailed. The dark haired girl was gone. "_Where could she…?"_ his thought was cut off when he heard Richard growl. For someone who had no emotional attachments he was quite protective of Kagome. "_Inu Yasha's personality is coming out. Better get out there and break this one up too."_

9-9-9

Kirby walked into the small shrine and looked around the old well in interest. He rubbed his tender palm as several indistinguishable memories swirled in his mind. This place triggered them for some reason. He felt drawn to it besides history. "You're not going to tell me your secrets are you?" he asked mostly to himself. "Well at least in my past I am an only child. It's depressing to know your own twin hates your guts."

"He maybe an asshole, but I don't think he hates you," Kagome replied walking inside the shrine. She step forward hesitantly, her last memories of the place were less than pleasant and she had been avoiding the well. It was a blessing and a curse; it allowed her to know Inu Yasha and the others, but it took them away from her as well. "He just doesn't have tact. Inu Yasha was like that in the beginning and some days he was worse than when I first met him."

"You shouldn't be here," Kirby replied. "He may get the wrong idea."

Kagome shook her head. "I hardly know Richard and he does not tell me what to do."

Kirby smiled. She had moxy, he liked that. "True, but your scent tells us all we need to know. You are my brother's mate and like me you are stuck with him."

"Inu Yasha is….was my mate. Richard is just his reincarnation. Just like I am Kikyo's reincarnation. We are all different."

"He likes you though; he just doesn't know how to deal with that. Most ladies confuse him for me and he gets smacked around a lot or propositioned. While that is funny some days, lately it has been getting rather old and he has absolutely no respect for me. Ah, I live a charmed life to be sure." He sighed then grinned. "You like him too. Once you're through grieving you'll see it."

"I would rather talk about something else. I am supposed to be cheering you up," Kagome painted a smile on her face. She did not even want to think about how twisted real life had become for her.

"A smile from a beautiful lady always warms my heart."

"You actually get somewhere with those lines?" she asked chuckling. They were quite cheesy, but she can imagine a few well placed looks and lines could get a guy far. Kirby was not exactly the elephant man. He and Rich were gorgeous. Of course she was feeling herself drawn to the asshole and not the slightest bit by the charmer. Why was that?

"Kirby?" Rich growled as he entered the shrine.

"It told you he may get the wrong idea," Kirby reminded her. He stood in front of Kagome. His hand was killing him and now his brother was acting like some sort of possessive jerk. "Rich, we were just talking so calm down."

"I'm sure." Rich took a step forward and eyed his brother carefully. The situation seemed kosher, but he could not put anything passed his twin. "_Don't give me a reason, Kirby."_

Shi and Kelly rushed into the shrine. "Rich calm down," he yelled then fell short.

"I am calm." He rolled his eyes, but his voice still had an edge to it. "Why do I…." A purple slight burst through Kagome's chest and filled the room. By instinct the others shielded their eyes from the brilliance.

"What was that energy?" Kelly asked once it dissipated.

"I think it the Shikon Jewel," Kagome answered. She rubbed her chest gingerly. So the jewel did go back into her body.

"Well don't do that again. I like having my retinas," Rich snapped sarcastically. There was something wrong and he did not like it. He felt almost as though he was in danger.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, jerk…"

"Kirby!" Shi called out. He rushed towards the metamorph's body. Richard's eyes widened as he felt his insides drop. All teasing and insults aside this was not something he ever wanted to face.

To be continued…

AN: Thanks for all those who did not give up on this story! See ya' next chapter

© 2005 Devon Masterson

What is mine is mine and what is R. Takahashi is hersJ I just write here and for nothing at that;p


End file.
